Run Away
by Barely Berries
Summary: When Tsuna and Enma meet online, their lives change for the better. Rated T (For now) Fem!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Run Away  
 ** **Characters** : Enma, Tsuna,  
** **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst"  
 **Summary** : When Tsuna and Enma meet online, their lives change for the better.

 **Word Count: 2,173**

* * *

Look at her. She's been alone her entire life and she probably doesn't understand it yet; she probably never will, because she doesn't understand anything else. Her mother's distant, her older brother is so much better, and her father's never home; her family's so fucked up that it's no wonder she turned out like this. Silent, reserved, stupid, clumsy, No Good. No Good. No Good. No Good Tsuna.

She's an easy target. A good stress reliever. No one really cares about what happens to her and she's already stopped trying to change that. She stops caring. She keeps her head down, shoulders slumped, and eyes downcast the day drags her along.

Someone always shoves her down on her way to school, people laugh at her when she arrives, and someone who should've helped her hurts her instead. Ietsuyoshi, her older twin brother by five minutes, doesn't hesitate to trip her as she walks into the classroom.

He's better than her in every way possible. That's why everyone likes him more; why no one cares to hurt him, why everyone wants to be around him, and why everyone treats her unfairly. How many friends does he have? Tsuna's run out of fingers and toes and strands of hair to count. Why did Mama and Papa love him more? Tsuna's stopped counting the reasons.

She picks herself up from the ground easily. It doesn't faze her.

The teacher alienates her. Calling on her because he knows that she doesn't understand, because she has a hard time with things. She gets shy and nervous and embarrassed and so red in the fact that he can't help but laugh alongside the class when does she does something wrong.

Tsuna always knows when the bell's going to ring; it helps her get out of the classroom before everyone else. Today the bell rings two and a half minutes late, but she's the first one out anyway.

It'd be pointless to stay. She doesn't really want to spend her lunch listening to the other students bad mouth her as if she weren't there. She doesn't feel like dealing with Hibari, so she doesn't head upstairs. If she goes down, she'll probably bump into Ietsuyoshi.

With no other choices, she heads for the nurse's office. It's her own personal hideout. The tiniest smile breaks out on her face as she pulls out her phone, turns it on, and talks to the only person who doesn't mind wasting their time on her.

 **Enma** : How's your day going?

 **Tsuna** : Same as always. How about you, Enma?"

 **Enma** : The same.

 **Enma** : But hey, you don't need them. They're not good enough for you.

 **Tsuna** : Thanks. You don't need them either. As long as Enma's my friend, I'm happy.

 **Enma** : Me too. :)

 **Tsuna** : :)

She locks her phone and slides it into her pocket after their conversation ends; it was short, but it made her happy anyway. It's calmed her down; her shoulders aren't so stiff anymore, and the expression on her face isn't so miserable. She's a bit giddy now, actually.

She lets it die out while hiding in a corner until lunch break ends; when it finally does, she dreadfully returns to class. It might be because of Enma, but somehow the day moves about a bit faster.

Tsuna just waits for it to end.

When it does, she can't be happier.

If there was one place that Tsuna loved about school, it had to be the swimming pool. After school she had it all to herself because she was one of the few people Hibari still trusted with the keys; it wouldn't be the same if she suddenly wasn't allowed to be here anymore.

She stares up at the ceiling as she floats on her smell of chlorine fills her nose, and the cold water sucessfully covers her in countless goosebumps. None of which Tsuna cares for.

It's fun to swim in the pool. She swims laps until she's exhausted when she's frustrated or angry and she floats when she's trying to relax. It makes her happy. That and swimming is really the only thing she's good at.

Sports require too much coordination. Coordination that she doesn't have.

When she's swimming she doesn't have to worry about falling on her face, breaking her bones, skinning herself, or anything else at all. The only thing she has to be cautious about if somehow finding a way to drown herself; but that's highly unlikely.

For some reason it sounds nice; to be englufed in nothing but water and drowned until the only thing filling her lungs is water and a burning sensation that slowly fades out. It lets her know that it's over, it's over, it's over.

She zones out. Then, her eyes wander over towards the clock hung above the doorway; it's seven thirty. School has been over for a couple hours now; it's late, and probably dark outside. If she doesn't go home soon then her mom will probably lock her out of the house again.

With a heavy sigh, she swims over to the side of the pool and pulls herself cold air hits her immediately and causes nearly every hair on her body to stand straight up. Yet even though she's obviously freezing; she puts her clothing on over her bathing suit, swings her bag over her shoulder, and heads home.

It just goes to show how much she cares for her own physical health.

If no one else does, then why should she? She's stopped asking such questions completely.

Tsuna's still dripping when she finally gets home; Ietsuyoshi and Nana are enjoying the television together while eating a snack on the couch. Tsuna walks by them wordlessly and heads straight for her bedroom.

The fact that Nana isn't worried about her pale, shivering, dripping daughter shows how much she cares for her youngest child.

Tsuna takes five minutes to shower before returning to he room and locking the door. Her hair is tied in a ponytail that stops just as her back begins. There's a towel around her neck that protects her white shirt from getting wet, and she pulls on a pair of blue boxer shorts before jumping onto bed.

It's dark, but with the glow of the computer light it doesn't really matter.

 **( ﾟДﾟ)**

The next day isn't any different and Tsuna doesn't expect it to be. There are the same people using the same insults and the same bullying tactics; if they really want to get to her, they need to find some new material.

Anyway, even though she brushes through the day just the same as she always does, somehow she ends up on the roof with a boy who has far too many friends to count.

His eyes remain downcast as he stands on the ledge just over the fence, nursing his broken arm- the same arm he uses to play baseball with. Tsuna never actually talks to Takeshi, but she knows from watching him that he's the type that burdens himself with things that could be solved otherwise.

In fact, he probably overworked himself. He was the star player of the baseball team and he's always practicing; baseball was everything to him, and now because broke his arm he thought it would be okay to give up. All because of a minor inconvenience that will be fixed over time.

Doesn't he know he has family and friends who love him?

Doesn't he take the time to think about how this would hurt his father, who has already lost his wife?

No.

She tightens her fists as her normally brown eyes flare up with orange fire. "Even Dame Tsuna pities me..." He looks down, holding onto the rail with as if he were making his choice already. He sees the other students, gathered on the ground and begging for him not to jump. A lot of them were even crying for his sake!

At first, Tsuna just stares- but then Takeshi takes another step forward and she has no other choice but to grab him. Grab him and keep him from making a mistake that would never be forgiven. Her other hand holds so tightly onto the rail that her knuckles turn white. "Pity?" She asks, blinking her eyes in disbelief.

He clicks his tongue in annoyance. "Someone like me who's only good at baseball... Breaking an arm might seem like nothing to you, who's good at nothing, but..."

"I don't pity you." She replies, her voice no longer cracking and her words don't trip on one another anymore. In this moment, she looks stronger. She sound sure of herself, and it's enough for Takeshi to see her in a whole new light. "I think you're an idiot."

"An idiot!?" He asks, baffled. This tiny little girl who was bullied by everyone, who couldn't seem to take care of herself; had just called him an idiot.

It was almost funny. Almost. "Your friends rely on you so much because you let them. You make them think it's okay to put so much pressure on you, and that you can handle it all by yourself. So you ended up breaking your arm because you worked yourself too hard. A team, Takeshi, consists of more than one person."

He narrows his eyes. "Don't talk like you know everything, Sawada. You don't understand."

"And your teammates don't understand why you're always trying to take everything on by yourself. You don't understand why they're letting you do so much. What you and your team misses, is something called communication. Just talk it out, and things will get better." She sighs. "If that doesn't work and if your teammates aren't actually your friends, does it matter?"

He opens his mouth to yell at her, but nothing comes out. The look in her eyes is too much for him to fight against; so all he can do is stand there and listen.

"It doesn't. You wouldn't be alone. You have a father who loves you very much, and I believe he would be devastated if you decided to jump." She sends him a warm smile. "Besides," She points down at the crowd of people all begging for Takeshi to come down safely. "Look at all the people who care about you."

Yamamoto drops to his knees and buries his head in his hands; his eyes turn pink as he starts to cry. Tsuna puts a hand on his shoulder and pulls him back to his feet, "Let's get off of this roof before Hibari makes us."

He sends her a shaky smile, but he trips as he moves back over the fence. With amazing reaction time, she pulls him back up and switches places with him before he can even understand what's going on. "Tsuna!"

He jumps to his feet again; this time he's fast enough to hear the cries and worries of their classmates turn to cheers and shouts of encouragement.

"DameTsuna's gonna jump!"

"She's finally realized how useless she is!"

"Things will be so much better without her..."

"Jump! Jump! Jump!"

He feels his heartbreak as they encourage Tsuna to jump; even her own brother has a crude smirk on his face. How could they be so cruel? He looks down to Tsuna who's hanging from the edge with a sad smile on her face.

"If I'm strong enough to keep living, then I'm sure you are too."

He reaches down and pulls her up with his left hand; it's a lot easier than he thought it would be, she's practically weightless. Weightless and bony and small, just like a baby bird. A very lonely baby bird that's abandoned by it's mother, and left all alone in it's nest to die.

He doesn't understand why he feels the need to hug her, but he does. She doesn't say anything as she wraps her arms around him in a way that makes it feel like she's trying to comfort him instead of the other way around.

He cries, and she just rubs his back calmly.

"You're okay." She says.

Takeshi wishes he had been able to say the same thing to her.

 **oOo**

 **A/N: Questions, comments concerns? Leave a review. :)**

 **Nothing to see here...**

 **~Berries**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Run Away  
 ** **Characters** : Enma, Tsuna,  
** **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst"  
 **Summary** : When Tsuna and Enma meet online, their lives change for the better.

 **Word Count: 3,016  
**

* * *

Tsuna isn't quite sure how many laps she's done.

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. It's repetitive; the same motion over and over again. The way her arms swung above her head and the dived back into the water didn't change, the way her head came to the side for air, and the way her legs kicked violently behind her. Perhaps it was the repetition that she enjoyed so much. Rather than stressing over the previous events, she focuses on automatically repeating her actions and it calms her.

She pulls herself out of the water and catches herself in the mirror. Her skin that normally ranges in between tan and a little pale, has taken a much sicklier tone. Her blue lips chatter loudly but even when she finally stops, it's something that she deems insignificant.

In between the painful goosebumps, exhaustion, and constant shivering; she still finds herself dwelling on all of those people who cheered for her death. She remembers how badly she wanted to jump; to just give them what they wanted and end everything right then and there. It would be okay too, because everything would be over.

She wonders what would have happened if she had done it. Her original plan was to just get Takeshi off of the roof and stop him from thinking of suicide, but wouldn't jumping off herself prove her point even more? Would he still have wanted to jump after seeing her body splatter on the ground and bend in weird contortions from the impact? When someone announced her death and they all cheered, what would he have done?

Stepping out of the shower, Tsuna shakes her head. Maybe it's because of the hot water from the shower, or because of the vanilla-honey smelling soap that she used that was putting her in a better a mood, but for some reason she feels as if there's another reason she didn't jump. The way they had cheered for her to die. The way they looked at her. The way they treated her every. fucking. day.

In spite them, she would continue to live. Living when everyone else wanted her dead, this was her rebellion. This is how she would fight back.

Even so living wasn't much fun.

The sun's gone down a long time ago; it's a lot later than the time she's normally home at, but that doesn't mean much of anything. It's only ten thirty, which means that Nana hasn't locked up the house yet- which is something she'll do whether Tsuna is home or not. Really, that bitch could care less. She leaves her shoes at the door and walks past Nana without her noticing; Ietsu sends her a curious gaze, but stops immediately.

If Tsuna wanted to talk about how Ietsu used to care for her, it would most likely start of with; "A long, long time ago..."

She goes upstairs; the stairway leading to her room doesn't really exist. It's the attic after all. She throws her bag up first and then jumps up after it; in the past she used to use chairs to help her get up, but over the years it's become something so easy that they've become unnecessary. She closes the opening in the floor, and there she is. Inside of her sound proof bedroom that had been given to her by a woman who didn't like walking past her room to get to Ietsuyoshi.

Tsuna heaves a heavy sigh; the day's been long. She's experienced sadness, frustration, anger, misery, and exhaustion. There's not much more she can take; the idea of going straight to bed today sets in, and before she knows it she's in her pajamas, lying face down on her pillow. Her computer lights up because someone's calling her; considering there's only one person on her friend's list, it's probably Enma.

She rolls over to answer it. "Hey Tsuna! You won't believe this, but I got to skip school today!"

It takes her a couple of minutes to reply; when she does it's not the same cheerfulness she always uses after his voice lifts her mood. Today it's just different. Different in a bad way. "What'd you do... on your day off?"

It might be because they're so similar, or maybe it's because that it's happened so often that he's become so skilled at discovering what type of mood Tsuna is in without even needing to look at her. Today, unlike yesterday, she sounds depressed. So very depressed that it's as if she's on the verge of crying and there's nothing he can do about it. Just what happened at school today to cause this,

"What's got you down?"

"Gravity." She replies quickly; Enma rolls his eyes, and though he can't see her, he's sure that she's smiling right now. Even if it is only a little.

"Seriously though."

Tsuna rolls over and stares up at the ceiling; all the other lights are off, the only reason she could see anything right now was because of the light coming from the computer. "I was on the roof today... Talking this one kid who broke his arm and thought it would be a good idea to jump. He... I talked him out of it, but then they thought that I was gonna jump... and they cheered me on."

His words catch on his tongue and mixes with the disgust of the very idea that such a large group of people would cheer another person to their death. It was sick! Just what had Tsuna ever done to them to deserve that? Nothing! "That's..." The atmosphere between them isn't as light as it usually is; it's heavy, and far too quiet. "That's awful."

Tsuna looks down, wondering if it had been a good idea to mention such a thing in the first place. Yet despite feeling like this, she keeps talking. "I thought about it, honestly. No more bullying, no more suffering, no more misery..." She drones off; Enma's expression becomes twisted with horror. "It sounded so nice though... The idea of finally ending it all."

"Tsuna," He's cut off.

"But I didn't, because I'd miss out on the things I like..." She pauses intentionally; her face heating up a little bit as she stares at her hands as they try to busy themselves by distracting her from the subject. "Like talking to you... and, uh, nothing else really."

"I... I feel the same way... Uh... I know this is a weird time to ask... But will you... um... Would you... uh... like to... Video chat?"

Her eyes flicker towards the mirror and she cringes at the sight of herself. She had never been the prettiest girl; her father was very handsome and her mother was gorgeous, and yet none of their good looks seemed to have gone to her whatsoever. Ietsu must of gotten all of them, which explains why everyone likes him so much. "I'm... I'm not the prettiest girl, y'know... I'm not sure if it would be a good idea."

"If you look like anything you sound, you'll be gorgeous."

Tsuna shakes her head. "I... I can't... but thank you."

He's a little disappointed. "You're welcome."

 **oOo**

In the back of his head, Ietsuyoshi knew it was going to be a bad day. He just wasn't expecting the sound of a gunshot to wake him up instead of his alarm; he trips over his bed sheets while trying to get away, but that ends with him on the floor. Trying to comprehend the situation he ended up in. Rather than his kind and caring mother standing above him, he sees a man wearing a black suit and twirling a gun as if it were just a toy.

It's too fucking early for this. "Mom!" He jumps to his feet as he calls for her; pushing past the strange man in his bedroom and running down the steps at a speed that he didn't know he had. The brown haired woman was making breakfast for three people instead of too; something that Ietsuyoshi automatically labels as weird. If she was setting the table for three then that would be that man would be joining them.

"There's a weird man in my bedroom!"

Her smile falls, even more so when she catches sight of the small scrape on her child's arm that wasn't there before. The atmosphere deepens, especially as the aforementioned man makes his way down the steps as if he hadn't done a thing wrong. "How did you get that scrape?"

"He fell out of bed." The 'strange man' replies, answering a question that wasn't meant for him. "Because I scared him a bit."

Nana calmly glides her fingers against her long kitchen knife; which had previously been used to cut the veggies she put in Ietsu's lunch. "I've given you a roof over your head, food at the table, and a bed to sleep in at night in return for helping my baby where I can't. That does not include hurting him or scaring him, do you understand me?"

Reborn raises an eyebrow at the threatening look this small, harmless looking woman was giving him. It was the look of a mother protecting her child. Terrifying. Even this ruthless hitman feels the need to take a couple of steps back; he does his best to maintain his ground. "I was simply waking him up, there's nothing to worry about."

"BULLSHIT!" Ietsu yells.

"I didn't think it would be necessary, but it seems like I'll need to introduce the strike system to you." She walks past him and lifts a small notebook off of the counter; it's completely blank until Nana writes something on it. The word 'STRIKE' is written in capital letters on the front page. Underneath, are the numbers 1 through 3. "Strike one," she begins as she scribbles a bit more. "Foul play. Don't hurt my baby. Ever." She continues. "Strike two, invasion of privacy. My son is a fourteen year old child and you are a full grown man. You should recognize how inappropriate going into his room while he's sleeping is."

This might be a problem. Nana wasn't the oblivious woman she once was; just how much did she know? Or was this just a normal thing for her? "And what happens if I get three strikes?"

"You will be assigned a punishment, which will be rated with how severe the strikes are." She puts the notebook down. "If you get five strikes, you're gone. No discussion. You pack your bags and you get the hell out of my house, are we clear?"

Reborn just nods. "Yes Ma'am."

Nana turns to her son and crosses her arms. "If there's something wrong you tell me, you're old enough to handle yourself. This man will be your home tutor. You will behave and you will listen. I don't want any bullshit from you either, do you understand?"

"Y-Yes!"

The demon that seems to have possessed her leaves as she claps her hands together with a cheery smile. "Shall we eat?"

Reborn isn't sure how to reply.

He's in far too much shock to see a brunette wander out of the house without so much of a second glance.

 **oOo**

There's a sense of accomplishment that comes along for the ride when Tsuna sees Takeshi talking with his friends. The fake smiles and the sad eyes were all gone; he's smiling happily now, and so were they. That's how things should've been in the first place, but everyone was afraid to make the first step. They group was going a lot better now; they joke around just as they always do, but now there's room for more serious conversations. This is how friendship should be, Tsuna muses.

A smile lights her face because happiness is contagious, even if she's not a part of it at all.

From another point of view, one might believe she was jealous. She doesn't have any friends and she's always on her own; it's an easy conclusion to come to, but it's not the truth. She's just happy. Yesterday she saved a life and today she got to witness a group of friends bonding together. It was a heartwarming sight.

All of a sudden, she's falling backwards. Everything seems to slow down as her chair falls back and takes her with it; she moves automatically, far before she even has a clue as to what she's doing. Her arms protect her head from impacting the hard floor, and her legs curl into her chest. The impact of her back hitting the ground is enough for the wind to be knocked out of her; it's not the best feeling.

In any normal situation, she'd be on her feet again in an instant. But this is a first time thing for her, being knocked down like that. She's a bit dazed, and even more confused. The classroom falls completely and utterly silent and all of a sudden, all eyes are on her. Her, and the silver haired boy who stands above here. Judging from the way he's glaring at her, it's obvious that he's not here to help her up or see if she's okay.

All of a sudden, Tsuna isn't so happy anymore.

The look that he's giving her makes her feel as if she's nothing but garbage. Nothing but a dead animal on the side of the road. A weed among beautiful flowers. He looked at her as if she were something that didn't belong, and he was right. He was right, and so was everyone else who saw her that way. She didn't belong.

She's Dame-Tsuna after all.

Useless, useless Tsuna.

"Pathetic."

She picks herself up and keeps her head down until class ends.

It feels like forever before the bell finally rings; even if it was only a lunch break, it meant that she'd have a chance to step out of this classroom and just breathe. However, it didn't seem like she would get the chance. From the left Gokudera stands up abruptly, to the right Takeshi grins as he looks at her, and behind her Ietsu pushes past people to make his way to her. She had three big problems on her hands and thankfully, three options to get away from them.

Her eyes light up with orange as they snap towards the window. It's convenient, yes, but it's also the third floor. It would be suicide. She shakes her head with a frown on her face; feeling disappointed in herself for thinking of such a stupid idea. Though the second idea seemed even more suicidal than the first; because it would require her to stay and let them approach her, and god knows what they wanted.

Finally, she sets her sights on the classroom door. If she ran, there was a strong chance of her getting away from them. There was also the chance of Hibari appearing around the corner and threatening to bite her to death. Compared to everything else, this was her only choice. And hey, maybe he would be busy enforcing the rules on someone else.

Looking to the left, to the right, and then behind her; she bolts for the door at speed you would see a rabbit dart while being chased by a dog. She's faster than them, so fast that it doesn't take her much time at all to put a good amount of distance in between her and her tormentors. She's feeling the adrenaline pump through her veins as she pushes herself harder, her arms pump faster, her feet barely touch the ground before they're pushing off again.

She turns the corner, and there Hibari is. There's a signature glare on his face as he holds his tonfa's tight in his hands. "Stop, or I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna briefly turns to look back at the three people who were in a rush to catch up to her; her neck cranes as she looks up at him, for once the glare on his face doesn't bother her in the slightest. "Do it," The adrenaline has given her confidence; she speaks in a completely calm, serious voice before she takes off again. Hibari takes a step back in shock; she's thrown him off his guard and he saw something in her eyes that wasn't exactly herbivorous.

She's gone by the time he finally moves again; turned the corner and jumped out the second floor window as if it was the same as an everyday stroll. When everything finally slows down again; Tsuna puts her back against the wall and takes in a long, deep breath. Hold it. Release. Suddenly, everything's okay again.

School doesn't end for another two hours, but Tsuna heads off anyway.

Even useless-Tsuna deserves a break sometime.

 **A/N:** Questions, comments concerns? Leave a review. :)

Things we learned:

 **1\. There is no arcoblaneo curse in this story, so Reborn and the others are full grown adults.**

 **2\. Nana's a caring, loving mother towards at least one of her children.**

 **3\. (;** **ﾟ** **Д** **ﾟ** **)**

 **Nothing to see here...**

 **~Berries**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Run Away  
 ** **Characters** : Enma, Tsuna,  
** **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst"  
 **Summary** : When Tsuna and Enma meet online, their lives change for the better.

 **Word Count: 3,810**

* * *

"Is there something wrong?"

Enma's voice highlights the room even though he can't be seen; Tsuna isn't sure why she stiffens when she prepares her answer. She also isn't too sure why she's so afraid to tell him when it's something that happens to her on a regular basis. Nonetheless, there was no avoiding the question. If she lied, he'd know. She's not sure how, but he'd just know. Enma was like that, especially when he was determined to learn about something.

She purses her lips a tiny bit and looks away from the screen, even though the only thing staring back at her is a picture of a white cat. Tsuna wonders if that's what Enma looks like in person; inwardly she hopes he's not a cat. And seeing as her profile picture is a bunny rabbit, she hopes he doesn't think that's her.

A tiny smile plays on her face as she deters from the subject; she's been quiet for too long, and Enma's noticed. "Tsuna." He sounds serious, and slightly annoyed. Tsuna doesn't blame him.

"Sorry. There's this new kid who started today, he doesn't like me too much. When he came into the classroom for the first time he knocked me over and the way he looked at me was... I felt like trash." She sighs, running a shaky hand through her brown locks.

The more she thinks about it the more it frustrates her. Just what had she done to make someone hate her before they even met her? Why would he do something like that to her when he didn't even know her? "I-It's probably my fault somehow and I just don't know it."

"Think about that for a second," He replies. Tsuna's done too much thinking already, and it's gotten her absolutely nowhere. How would she benefit from it now, when nothing came from it earlier?

"How the hell could it be your fault? When has something ever been your fault in the first place? Bullies like him and everyone else at your school pick on people to look cool. 'Cause they've got problems of their own, not because you did anything."

He's calmed her down and they both know it; she's not shaking anymore and she's breathing normally again. That's always a good sign. "Thanks, Enma."

Tsuna doesn't have to see him to know that he's smiling back at her. Though she does wonder his smile looks like. Are his eyes warm? Is his smile comforting? Is his face a little red? Tsuna's curiosities are endless. She keeps them to herself. "What happened after class? Did he bother you again?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I think he wanted to. When class ended he tried to come up to my desk, but Ietsuyoshi and Takeshi wanted something too. So I kinda just ran away."

"You didn't go swimming? And you RAN in the hallway?"

He sounds impressed. Tsuna gives a bigger grin at his successful attempt in lightening the conversation. "Yeah. He told me to stop running or he'd bite me to death, but the three of them were behind me so I didn't really have a choice." She pauses to cover her mouth to yawn, it's been an unnecessarily long day and she was tired but not quite ready to end it yet. "I told him to do it, and he just stopped trying to catch up to me after that.

She adjusts her current position in bed so that she's lying on her stomach and resting her head on top of her hands. "You probably shouldn't be breaking any rules for the next few days. Or for the next few weeks. Or years."

 **"** You forgot months."

"I skipped over to it to be safe." He jokes; content with hearing the tiny giggles after a heavy conversation. "In all seriousness though, I really would like it if you avoided that new kid until he leaves you alone. If he was so quick to hurt you, who's to say he won't do it again? If you see him, head to one of your safe places. Even the doctor's office and the disciplinary committee's office."

"Got it," She mumbles into her pillow.

Enma speaks up to tell her something she doesn't want to hear yet. "It's a bit earlier than the time you usually go to bed at, but you sound tired. Really tired. I think it might be bedtime for Tsuna."

"And if I'm not Tsuna?"

"Then it's bedtime in general."

She grins and inwardly he's not prepared for this because sleepy Tsuna is a flirty Tsuna. A very, very flirty and oblivious Tsuna that he had trouble handing. "But if I go to bed now... I mean, if I go to sleep now, I won't get to talk to you." She rolls over; he hears the sheets rustling as she moves. "And I likeee talking to youu..."

He smiles at this; even if he already knew that her mood picks up when she talks to him, it's a whole different thing when she admits it herself. There's the lightest bit of pink resting on his face as he tries to continue to coax her to bed. It used to be a lot harder, but he liked to think he was getting better at it. "We can just keep talking then. Just put your head down.

"Mmm." She drops her hands and lets her head hit her unusually soft pillow. Her body curls up automatically; she pulls the sheets over top of herself and snuggles into them. "I'm not slee... sleeping though... Even if it's you telling me to."

"That's fine." He clears his throat as he tries to think of something that will get this exhausted person to just shut her eyes and sleep. "Close your eyes for me and I'll count to ten; when I finish you can open them again. Does that sound good?

She nods, eyes already half shut. "Sounds funn... You're not allowed to count in Japanese."

"Is English okay?"

She shakes her head.

"Italian?"

"Noope."

"German?"

She grins. "Yeah. count in German."

He complies with her request easily and starts counting the moment she shuts her eyes. "1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9...10."

Enma feels a sense of relief in hearing her breathing deepen and even out; she's fallen asleep, and suddenly Enma feels tempted to lie down and do the same. "Goodnight Tsuna."

"Night..." She replies in fluent German, but after that not another word comes out.

Enma just smiles and puts his head down too.

 **oOo**

"I slept in!" Tsuna exclaims loudly as she shoots up, barely aware of her surroundings as she nearly injures herself with the simple task of getting out of bed. It's ten in the morning! Her alarm should've gone off five hours ago! Had she forgotten to replace the batteries? Did she sleep through it? Her eyes flicker around the room excessively before finally stopping at the calendar on the wall.

It's Saturday.

She lets out a relieved sigh. Even though she's not late for school doesn't necessarily mean that everything's okay. That tall, suspicious looking man who called himself 'Reborn,' liked to wake Ietsuyoshi up early at six every morning. From that point on they'll eat breakfast with Nana and then go somewhere to do something that Tsuna has absolutely no interest in.

Tsuna's payed close attention to them throughout the past week and a half; she's found that they always come back for lunch at about twelve everyday, and then they'll study until dinner. Considering that it's ten in the morning now, she only has two hours to decide if she wants to go outside or stay in her room for the rest of the day; because she has absolutely no desire of meeting face to face with this weirdo. Let alone be dragged into this who mafia thing.

Her eyes return to the computer she had fallen asleep next too; it was still on, running, and the skype call was still going. It sounds like Enma's still there; sleeping soundly without a care in the world. As much as she doesn't want to wake him, it's a much better option than just ending it and leaving him without an explanation.

"Enma?"

He rolls over and mumbles something incoherent; Tsuna adapts a very un-amused expression. "Enma!"

There's a long sigh from the other end of the computer before there's a reply. "Whaa?" Tsuna wonders what a half asleep Enma looks like; but there's no way that she had enough confidence to turn on her video camera too, so she doesn't ask him to. He sounds cute though. Not that she would admit it out loud.

"You let me fall asleep last night and now it's nearly lunchtime." She doesn't admit the fact that she knew what Enma was doing the moment he started it, and that the idea of closing her eyes at the time had sounded so tempting that she gave in. "Besides, don't you have to go somewhere today?"

All of a sudden there's a loud crash on Enma's side; Tsuna wonders if his fall was more magnificent than her's was, but she highly doubts it. "That's right! I'm supposed to be going to the airport today!"

"Airport? Are you leaving Italy?"

"My older sister has some business outside the country again, and I decided to go with them this time."

Tsuna's nose scrunches up at the thought of Enma's family. Though they're not quite as bad as her own, they weren't particularly the best when it came to caring for their only son. They often placed his older sister so much higher above him that it doesn't even seem like they loved him anymore. Tsuna just hopes that they don't forget him in another country. "I... It's good that you're going out. Where are you headed?"

He grins from ear to ear; Tsuna hears the excitement in his voice as he talks twice as fast as normal.

"Japan!"

 **oOo**

It's been a good day so far, but by saying that she's probably jinxed it into getting worse. Nonetheless she continues to grin as she returns from studying in the library; sure, studying was something that put her in a good mood- especially when no one bothered her. Today, however, it came from learning that Enma would be visiting Japan. There was a chance she would get to see Enma in person!

She's curious about a lot of things.

Did he look as sweet as he sounded? Would she be able to pick him out from a crowd without even knowing what he looked like? Would she recognize him the moment she heard his voice? She wonders if she'll be able to hug him like all those times she promised to when he was sad or tired or just in need of some sort of physical contact that his family never seemed to give him.

It was hard to contain her excitement when she kept thinking about what would happen when he got here.

There's a very obvious bounce in her step as she continues walking; her head doesn't hang and her feet don't drag like they usually do. For a moment it feels as if there's absolutely nothing in the world that could possibly ruin her good mood, but this changes the moment someone grabs that back of her shirt and drags her into an alleyway.

She nearly falls down from the force, but by some miracle she catches herself and saves herself from another minor injury. Her head whips around to face the person who thought it would be a good idea to ruin her good day. Her potential attacker is the boy from school. The tall one with silver hair, who wears so much black that Tsuna wonders if he was trying to disappear into the shadows.

Feeling a surge of confidence, she points a finger at him accusingly. "The hell? Can't I be happy without someone ruining it for me?!"

It's almost as if she's done a complete 180 from the shy, cowardly, crybaby of a girl she was at school. The boy, Gokduera, can't help but be a bit surprised at her outburst. The surprise fades away quickly. He digs into his pockets and pulls out a couple red sticks of explosives that Tsuna recognizes immediately. Dynamite. He's carrying fucking dynamite around as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Was he going to use dynamite to attack her?

Dynamite?

Of all things, why dynamite!?

"I refuse to hand over the position of the tenth to somebody like you." His lips sneers up in disgust, but Tsuna doesn't register his expression. Rather, she's racking her mind trying to understand what the hell this guy was going on about. Tenth? Tenth of what? His murder victims? Is this guy serious?

Without the slightest bit of warning, he launches one of his dynamite sticks at her feet. Her mind runs faster than time as she thinks about the possible outcomes of the situation. If she moves or throws it away from her, the explosion will go off and damage the buildings or the ground- which would make Hibari angry at her for wrecking his territory.

Instead of fleeing, she bends down and pinches the burning fuse just long enough for it to go out. He doesn't look happy with her choice of action; so he throws another stick, this time he waits a bit longer before throwing it. The fuse is a bit shorter this time, but that doesn't make it any harder for Tsuna to put it out.

It feels like a game of tag. He attacks her, she attacks him, he attacks her, she attacks him. It's back and forth. Repetitive, and very easy to predict. Gokudera is getting frustrated because the only injury that his so called 'enemy' has retained are the burn marks on her fingers. He's annoyed; this much is obvious when he clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth and looks down at her.

"Just die already!" He declares loudly; Tsuna wonders why no one is around to hear him. She's not sure what to do when he pulls out eight sticks of dynamite all at once and lights them on fire; surly they'd be impossible to put out alone, but she doesn't have to worry about that. All because this idiot slips up and ends up dropping them all in a messy pile around him.

Perhaps he's realized how stupid he is, how stupid this is. His eyes have widened and he freezes like a deer in the headlights, all while staring at the burning fuses. He's freaking out because he thinks he's going to die; he closes his eyes, but then something jumps in front of him and protects him from the explosion. It's enough to blow them back into the wall and drop them to the ground ruthlessly.

Gokudera doesn't take any of the force, but he's still too shocked to do anything.

When he finally pries his eyes open again, he sees the very girl he tried to kill. She protected him. She protected him and now she was paying from the price. It looks like she hit her back against the wall after the explosions went off; there's a scrape on her arm that's bleeding, and her head isn't looking too good either. For the most part, she doesn't even look to be completely conscious.

She sacrificed herself for him without hesitation. This was his fault and yet she paid the price for it. It made him think; perhaps this person was really worthy of being the tenth. Even though he had hurt her at school and tried to kill her here, she had still saved him. This girl was either his savior or an idiot. Gokudera goes with the former.

"A-Are you okay?"

She doesn't reply.

Gokudera's stuck in the alleyway with a girl who's seen better days.

 **oOo**

Ietsuyoshi Sawada is sitting at the dinner table when an unwelcome feeling washes over him; it's not completely unfamiliar, but he still stiffens so suddenly that he drops his fork and decides that dinner doesn't look too appetizing anymore. The only one with them right now is Nana, who's noticed her son's sudden change in mood so quickly that he couldn't hide it from her even if he wanted too.

He doesn't reply automatically, it's hard to talk when you feel zoned out. As if you weren't completely there. "I'm fine," He finally choke out; they both know it's not true, and he's not sure why he bothered lying in the first place. He presses his index and middle finger to his forehead to suppress an overwhelming sense of pain; he's not sure what's going on, but for some reason he feels worried. Very sick. And a little scared.

Upon realizing that Ietsu has completely lost his appetite, Nana takes his full plate and wraps it up for him. It's placed in the refrigerator in hopes of it being eaten again. Her eyebrows arch in worry as she watches her son excuse himself from the table with two medicine tablets in hand; he nearly walks into a wall as he goes, she chooses not to point that out. Perhaps it might help to bring him a glass of water?

Ietsu doesn't like what he sees when he wanders into his room in hopes to lay down. Reborn is there; sitting atop his bed as if he owned it, scanning over paper after paper far too quickly. That being said, it didn't look like he'd be getting up anytime soon, which meant that Ietsu had a very small chance of getting to lay down.

He heaves a heavy enough sigh to get Reborn's attention, not that the hitman didn't notice him approach the room in the first place. He just simply hadn't acknowledged him. "My head hurts and I feel sick. Can I lay down?" He leans against the door frame and allows Reborn to look him over; surely he must realized that he is indeed, not lying.

"There are plenty of other places you could go to lay down. Besides, you need to be tougher. A mere headache and tummy sickness shouldn't weaken you so much." There's not a single good bone in Reborn's body; Ietsuyoshi had already known this, but he had hoped for something. Something to show that this man's heart wasn't just a block of ice.

Right now, Ietsuyoshi really isn't in the mood for this man's bullshit. It's not worth it because even if he were to start an argument with a very valid reason, everything and anything that comes out of his mouth will be shot down immediately. Arguing with this man would just make things worse, so he doesn't bother.

Instead he just closes the door again and wanders back downstairs, using the wall to help him stay on two feet as he goes. He's never felt as grateful for the empty couch in the living room as he does now; it's basically calling him to sleep on it, and when he finally does it doesn't last long. It's pitch black outside when he opens his eyes again

He sits up just quickly enough to put himself off balance for a couple of seconds; he steadies himself, and then glances at the clock on the wall, It's almost midnight; Nana probably locked up the house an hour ago, just as she always does at exactly ten thirty every night. Yet despite this, he still feels uneasy. He heads upstairs, to the attic no one goes in but Tsuna. It's her bedroom.

He knocks on the door a couple of times. There's no reply, and when he opens it a bit he finds that there's absolutely no sound coming from the other end either. His frown deepens.

It wasn't as if he cared or anything, but he knew perfectly well that Tsuna is always home at eight thirty. Nine 'o clock at the latest. If she wasn't home yet and since it's already so late, something must have happened. There's no way she could be sleeping either because it's a Saturday; she stays up late on the weekends and doesn't go to bed until midnight.

He doesn't have to go upstairs to know that Tsuna isn't home. Even though he might not get along with her too well and even though he might not want anything to do with her, he feels sick with worry at the very thought of something happening to her. Something that hadn't happened at school and something he or one of his friends hadn't done to torment her.

Wait. Worry? Worry for that useless thing he called a sister?

He quickly denies his worry and replaces it with anger. If she got her useless ass in some sort of trouble, thing would become problematic for him and Nana. He quickly denies that feeling and replaces it with anger; if she's in some sort of trouble, then it'll cause problems for both him and Nana. There's no reason she should be out so late in the first place.

He huffs and lays back down; but he knows he won't be getting any sleep.

He's right.

 **oOo**

 **A/N: Questions, comments, concerns? Leave a review. :)**

 **Things we learned:**

 **1\. Ietsuyoshi has mixed feelings for Tsuna**

 **2\. Reborn doesn't know about Tsuna**

 **3\. Enma is not the head of the Kozato family, Mami is still alive, so she was chosen as the tenth.**

 **Nothing to see here...**

 **~Berries**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Run Away  
 ** **Characters** : Enma, Tsuna,  
** **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst"  
 **Summary** : When Tsuna and Enma meet online, their lives change for the better.

 **Word Count: 2,715  
**

* * *

Reborn has been kicked out of the house.

All it took was for Nana to walk into her son's room and find him sitting on the bed rather than her sick little son; she had given him a twitchy smile, pointed at the door, and said 'Get out.'

He had tried to figure out a way to convince her that he should stay; but even when he brings up her husband, the hard headed mother bird isn't having any of it. She's packs his things up so fast that it's all a blur, then she shoves him out of the house with a suitcase in his hands before he even knows what's going on. When the door slams in his face, he starts to wonder how long it's been since he's handled someone this troublesome.

Who knew that his worst opponent wouldn't even be from the mafia? It was just a dainty mother who was extremely overprotective of her son.

Right now Reborn is stuck with nowhere to go and a job on his hands that he might not even be ablet o do anymore, and yet doctor Shamal is here laughing as if his life troubles were the funniest thing in the world.

The brown haired man finally manages to calm himself down. "That sounds like Karma to me. Act like an asshole, get treated like an asshole."

Reborn holds back the desire to just downright shoot this man, but in the end he needs a place to stay until he can find some sort of apartment closeby. He rolls his eyes at Shamal, but only for a second before brown eyes blink open in a hazy state across the room.

The hitman can only observe as a confused look appears on her face; her eyes dart around the room quickly before returning to their original position. She closes her eyes tightly and opens again, almost as if she were recalling previous events.

The tiny girl heaves a big sigh of discontent. Right now her face is a piece of paper and her emotions are coloring all over it with bright markers and crayons. It doesn't take long enough for everything to be erased, and suddenly there's nothing but a blank slate.

She opens and closes her mouth, probably in need of a glass of water or two. She looks to the side and wonders really, had no one thought to leave a cup of water by her bedside? She sits up and pulls the sheets off of herself; her clothing is set neatly on the edge of the bed, she gladly changes into it until something catches her attention.

It's her right arm that's wrapped completely in a cast that doesn't feel too comfortable. Whenever she tries to pick something up, it hurts. Not to an extent that she couldn't handle, of course. Though she doubts that she'd be using it within the next week.

"Just my luck." She frowns. Reborn watches as Shamal stands up and makes his way over to her with a glass of water to clench her thirst. He has a look on her face that says she just wants to go home already; when he stands in front of her, he holds a clipboard and a pen that he doesn't bother using.

"Just your luck indeed." He adjusts his glasses as he browses through his clipboard. "I don't want to read out the page, but basically you've done yourself in this time. You twisted your slightly, your rib cage is bruised, your shoulder was dislocated, and you nearly managed to give yourself a concussion.

Had the impacft really been enough to cause all that? "Can I go?"

He nods, and doesn't really understand why her entire body freezes. She almost looks like a deer behing hutned by a fox; her ears are heightened and her nostrils flare. "Shamal, who is that?"

Her eyes flicker over to Reborn, who had made a point to stand in the darkest corner as far away from her as possible. There's a look of surprise on his face; most people wouldn't have even noticed him in the first place, and yet this school girl had caught sight of him immediantly.

She quickly jumps to her feet and backs up, but with the slight pain in her wrapped ankle she nearly stumbles. The doctor just barely manages to catch her. Tsuna isn't pleased.

It's a bit embarrassing, and Tsuna feels scared of the man in the dark suit and the weapon in his right pant leg. For someone as injured as she is, Tsuna is very quick to leave.

Reborn follows.

There's a feeling of relief, warmth, and content as she steps outside. The sky looks even brighter outside than it did inside, and the sun shines down on her just enough to leave her warm and bubbly.

The storm that had appeared whilst fighting Gokudera seemed to have dissipated completely, but not without leaving a fresh coat of rain on the ground.

She turns a corner and someone bumps into her.

Tsuna stumbles and nearly falls, but she's prepared for it. It's a bit of a surprise when the boy who walked into her, catches her, and rights her so that she won't fall again. She looks up and wants to say thank you, but her words catch in her throat.

Gokudera Hayato stands in front of her with an apologetic expression. He bows so deeply that it looks like it hurts, and he doesn't dare look at her as he presents the top of his head. It's a bit surprising, actually. "Um, Gokudera-san?"

"Miss Tsuna! It has come to my attention that I have wronged you twice! I attacked you in place of someone else and I've injured you as well, please, accept my apology!"

She moves to put a hand behind her head. This kind of thing in public was very awkward, the people who pass by give them weird looks but she couldn't care less. "It's fine. I'm not mad. I'm just happy that you weren't hurt."

He looks up with watering eyes, because he's met this girl's brother and he's nowhere near as compassionate or as kind as Tsuna. Gokudera doubts he'll ever be, but he's already agreed to serve as the boy's right hand man. "Thank you very much, Miss Tsuna!"

Tsuna and Ietsuyoshi leave Gokudera with two different feelings.

Tsuna makes him feel warm and welcome and loved; she was like the sky, accepting everything and everyone no matter what and he loved it. On the other hand, Ietsuyoshi was almost the opposite.

Rather than welcoming people, he used them until he couldn't anymore. The moment they stopped entertaining him and the the moment he loses interest, he discards them and finds someone else. It was sick, but again, Gokudera didn't have a choice.

Even the dense rain gaurdian noticed something different between the twins.

"Just be more careful next time." She puts a hand on his head and her touch is unbelivingly gentle; she gives him a tiny smile and his face turns a shade of red so fast that it stings.

"Y-Yes!"

She readjusts herself and carries on, and he decides not to give her the measly sunflower he had hidden behind his back.

Reborn tries to understand what changed in Gokudera's mind that made him decide on making friends. It doesn't matter, he tells himself. Yet he finds himself feeling very curious about this Tsuna person.

He didn't like not knowing things.

For now, however, finding a place to stay was his top priority.

 **oOo**

The house is really dark.

Tsuna tries not to think too much of it, but something in her mind is screaming at her that something's wrong. It says; Ietsuyoshi, Ietsuyoshi, Ietsu. She leaves her school shoes by the door because it's going to be hard to make it up the steps if she couldn't hold onto the wall with both hands.

The wall is her support; there's a brief moment where she ends up crawling instead of walking, but she manages to make it up anway. Over the years, she's analazed every creak, crack, and squeak in this house and so she's able to navigate herself through it without making a sound.

When she finally reaches Ietsu's bbedroom, she peaks her head into the door and listens. There's someone panting on the other end, calling out for mommy and daddy and even Tsuna herself. Tsuna hesitates, but leaving him alone wasn't an option. It was never an option.

The door is pushed open at just the right speed and she makes her enterance. Ietsuyoshi lies in bed; his forehead is hot and he's covered in a cold sweat. His body was trying to burn the sickness out of him and it was only making it worse.

She pulls the blanket up over his shoulders and quickly leaves the room. When she returns, it's with a glass of water, and a bucket full of cold water and a washcloth draped over the side.

This is actually a bit weird, Tsuna thinks. It's very rare that her brother gets sick, and when he does it's never anything this bad. Her tiny hands wring out the washcloth she had dunked into the bucket of cold water, she folds it in half and places it over his forehead.

It's not much, but it seems to help. If only a small bit.

He's probably dehydrated too, she realizes. Tsuna wasn't going to wait until he woke up to have him drink something, so instead she just props his head up on a pillow and puts the cup to his lips.

The liquid touches his lips, and that's enough for him to start gulping down the water. She does this two more times and before long he's gone through three cups of water, and with his head elevated he seems to be breathing a lot better too.

She changes the water for the washcloth one last time before she hears the front door slam. It's probably Nana coming home from the store. Tsuna decides to get the hell out before things get any worse, but she's not fast enough.

She runs into Nana on her way to the atic.

The brown haired woman has a shopping bag in her hand; Tsuna sees the bottle of medicne easily through the plastic bag. "What..." She begins, but quickly changes her question. "Where... What happened?"

Tsuna shrugs. "I was just checking on him. He's sweating a lot, so make sure you keep him hydrated. If he's not better by morning, you should probably take him to the hospital."

Nana's eyes furrow. Both of them know that it's not the answer Nana was looking for; she even looks a little worried. Worried for both of her children. Tsuna feels weird being on the recieving end of Nana's feelings. "What happened to you?"

Tsuna almost thinks it's funny. Nana's trying to get Tsuna to open up to her and share; it looked like she almost actually caed about what happened and why she came home so late, why her right arm was in a cast, and why there were thin bandanges around her ankle.

There's obvious guilt in Nana's eyes, but Tsuna's not ready to open up. She doesn't want to.

"Nothing happened." Her soft brown eyes harden, and she leaves the woman standing there as she heads for her room. "Not that you care, Misses Sawada."

Nana clenches her fist and wonders if she should be angry at Tsuna or herself.

She chooses the latter.

 **oOo**

Things have been weird lately.

Tsuna gives a yawn as she travels through the house wearing her red panda pajamas; the tail swings back and forth with eac h step she takes, and the ears stand tall on the hood as she wears it over her head.

She stretches her arms out and heads for the refridgerator; she slept through lunch and completely missed dinner, which meant that it was perfectly normal for her to be hungry. Her stomach rumbles a bit loudly, but her meal options were limited.

There wasn't much in the kitchen at all. She wasn't in the mood for any snacks, and there was never ever anything saved from any of the meals her familyt ate without her. Her nose shrivels up in discontent.

In the end she settles down with a hot cup of tea and a peeled clementine.

The phone vibrates in her pocket; it's probably Enma. He had called her earlier too; she remembers their conversation swaying around why she was in the hospital and how worried he was.

She pulls the object out of her pocket and the offending light nearly blinds her; squinting, she turns the brightness down as much as possible.

 **Enma** : Send me a picture.

 **Tsuna** : Why?

 **Enma** : I want to see if you're okay.

Tsuna rolls her eyes because she knows that he's only telling her half of the truth; the other half is the fact that he really, really wants to see her for some reason. Tsuna doesn't understand why. She keeps telling him that she's nowhere near as gorgeous as he imagines her to be; she's plain, awkward, and ugly.

She tells him, but he doesn't believe her.

 **Tsuna** : I'll send you one, but you have to send me one back. At the same time.

 **Enma** : Got it

Tsuna takes her picture; she has her hands up to cover the majority of her face, but her brown eyes peek out from in between her fingers and there's a nervous smile on her face. She sends it to Enma and downloads his picture the moment it finishes loading.

Her face flushes a deep shade of red as her eye scan his picture. HIs picture resemebled her's quite a bit; he had both of his hands covering his face and there was a shy blush on his face too. Nonetheless, Tsuna sees beautiful ruby red eyes and bright red hair.

He's scraped up a bit; he has a bandage on his cheek that he probably thought she wouldn't notice, and his lip is cut and a little bloody. Tsuna's eyebrows furrow a bit at the reminder of the fact that she's not the only one being bullied.

 **Enma** : You're very pretty, Tsuna.

 **Tsuna** : Don't lie.

 **Enma:** It's the truth!

 **Tsuna** : Thank you though. You... You look amazing."

 **Enma** : That's embarassing.

 **Tsuna** : It's true.

 **Enma** : Thank you.

By the time their conversation is over, Tsuna's already finished her midnight snack. She places the cup into the sink and throws the orange peels into the trash. Had it not been for her injury, she would've been happily bouncing up the steps because of how stupidly cheerful she felt right now.

A pair of curious bright blue eyes watch her from afar, but she pretends she doesn't notice them.

Ietsuyoshi wonders how long it's been since he's seen Tsuna with such a happy expression on her face.

At the same time he wonders who put it there.

 **oOo**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, please leave some feedback. Some of you left really, really long reviews! I loved reading them! Thank you :D**

 **Thanks to these reviewers:**

 **MiniKuroNeko, Ambrose, Guest, Guest, Yoruko Rhapsodos, NeitherSaneNorInsane, snickermoon814, Psyka, Guest, Kacela, farronwp, lilmyshem, Dulharpa, mem24601**

 **Things we've learned:**

 **1\. Reborns been kicked out!**  
 **2\. Nana wants to reconnect with her daughter!**  
 **3.** **(** **ﾟ** **Д** **ﾟ** **)** **ひえええ**

 **Nothing to see here...**

 **~Berries**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Run Away  
 ** **Characters** : Enma, Tsuna,  
** **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst"  
 **Summary** : When Tsuna and Enma meet online, their lives change for the better.

 **Word Count: 3,577  
**

* * *

It doesn't look as bad as it has been.

Tsuna pokes at her ankle, squeezes, and rubs in attempt to see how badly it hurt. Lately it's been a lot easier to walk on; she doesn't even have to limp anymore. Perhaps it was a good night's sleep that healed her ankle so quickly. Nonetheless, it's still a surprise when Gokudera shows up at her house early in the morning just as she leaves.

It's not even five in the morning yet and there he is, standing in front of her door and bowing so low that it looks like it hurts his back. "Good morning Miss Sawada!" He shouts; Tsuna quickly holds a hand up to her lips and makes a shushing sound.

"I apologize, I did not mean to startle you." He bows even deeper.

Tsuna feels a bit awkward. "You, you don't have to bow. Also, you... can just call me Tsuna... Like you did yesterday."

His face flushes in embarrassment. "Never, someone as lowly as me should've never called you by your first name!"

"I'm not any better than you, Gokudera-san." She gives him a warm smile; his eyes sparkle in amazement, almost as if he takes every word that comes out of her mouth to heart. "If you're here for Ietsuyoshi, he's still sleeping. You're free to go in and make yourself at home."

He shakes his head a bit furiously, almost offended at the thought of coming here for Ietsu instead of Tsuna. "I'm here for you, Miss Tsuna." He gestures to a shiny bike parked in the driveway and she sweat drops, hoping to god that it's not there for what she thinks it's there for. "I'm here to take you to school!"

"Oh god."

Tsuna wants to wave him off, because it's okay. She can walk to school on her own; her ankle isn't that damaged, it wasn't really much of a sprain in the first place. The words start to form on her lips; the moment she sees the way his eyes beg her to say yes, they die on her tongue and she agrees to something she'll probably regret.

"Okay."

He leads her to his bike and she doesn't have any other choice but to get on the two wheeled death trap; when she does, it wiggles a bit. With wide eyes, she tightens her grip around his waist and holds on for dear life.

"D-D-Don't go too fast!"

"Don't worry Miss Sawada, I'll get you there in no time!"

He takes off faster than anything Tsuna will ever be comfortable with. In not even ten minutes they arrive in front of the school; Gokudera slows to a much slower pace, but the death grip Tsuna has around his waist doesn't change.

She's shaking. Her eyes are closed tight she's hesitant to open them again. "We've arrived." She peaks out from her hiding spot when the bike finally, finally stops moving. He helps her off the offensive vehicle and steadies her while her legs shake furiously.

"Yo! Tsuna, Hayato!" Gokudera clicks his tongue in annoyance as a tall, black haired boy comes running towards them. He's got his favorite baseball bat slung over his shoulder and he's already coated in sweat. "What's up?"

"None of your business, go back to doing whatever stupid shit you were doing."

"Hmm?" The grin doesn't fall from his face as he turns to Tsuna for her answer. "And what about you?"

"Gokudera-san gave me a ride today..." She mumbles, a bit awkwardly. It's weird being able to have a normal conversation with friendly people; it's never happened before, not at school anyway. She stares down. "So I'm a bit earlier today."

Yamamoto nods, clearly happy with her explanation. "Cool. Hey, you guys should totally come to my place for sushi later. It's on the house!"

"I'll escort Miss Sawada if she desires to go, but otherwise I'd be happy to decline."

"It'll be fun, besides," The baseball star gives a warm smile. "My father said he really wants to meet you."

Tsuna scratches the back of her neck awkwardly. "I... I don't think I should say no, then."

"So it's a yes?!" He cheers, but he soon stops when a soft buzzing sound comes fom Gokudera's pocket.

The silver haired teenager seems to be a bit more annoyed when he looks at his phone; he heaves a heavy sigh. "I must apologize, Miss Sawada, Reborn has been out of town and does not return until later today so I must take the responsibility of waking his charge." He hops back onto his bike after bowing deeply. "Nothing better happen to Miss while I'm gone!"

Now things are even more awkward since it's only her and Takeshi. The boy just smiles brightly and holds out his bat. "Do you wanna learn how to swing?"

Tsuna isn't sure why she can't say no anymore.

 **oOo**

"You're actually really good."

Takeshi watches as the last ball goes flying away from the baseball field and off into the distance; Tsuna just wipes the sweat off of her forehead and drops the bat onto the ground. She hadn't expected herself to try so hard, but she ended up having a lot of fun.

She was surprised at how patient the boy had been with her at first. He taught her all the basics; how to hold the bat, the best way to swing, and where her feet should be as she waited for the pitcher to throw the ball.

Her arms were actually really tired and there was a lot of sweat dribbling down her forehead. "If you're sore then you were doing it right!" He grins and hits her playfully on the back; it's just as hard as he does with his friends, but it doesn't seem to phase her. Thankfully.

For a girl with the body structure of a baby bird, she was a lot tougher than she looked.

Takeshi wonders why Tsuna's and Ietsuyoshi are almost exact opposites of each other; they were twins, and yet so terribly different it was as if they were polar opposites.

Had it not been for the fact that they play on the same baseball team, Takeshi doubts that he'd ever become friends with the blond haired Sawada. Even now, it didn't feel like they connected. He took advantage of his talent and never strove to become better, whereas Tsuna started from nothing and worked to improve herself continuously.

It was obvious which Sawada he liked better.

It wans't even a compettition.

"I've, I've never played baseball before." She says honestly, still a bit flushed from training. Yeah, her body was sure, but the sense of accomplishment was all she needed to keep herself on her feet. "Thank you for showing me."

He grins just big enough for her to see the happiness in his eyes; he emits a warmth of pure joy that's contagious, and she finds herself grinning back at him. "Anytime!" He exclaims. "Let's play again sometime."

She nods. "Only if your friends don't mind."

The tall boy crosses his arms over his chest and tilts his head to the side in confusion. "Why would they mind? Aren't you my friend too?'

"Um, am I? Are, are we friends?"

He pats her sweaty head in a way that an older brother would with his younger sister. "Of course we are, stupid."

For the first time in her life, the word 'Stupid' didn't sound like an insult.

She looks up at him; eyes sparkling like a child who's been promised a trip to an amusement park. "P-Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

 **oOo**

Reborn has been doing a lot of observing since he got back from Italy. The problem with Nana had been brought up and there really wasn't anything anyone could do about it. Though Reborn was sure that if he had been properly informed about Nana's personality, things would've been planned out a bit better.

Who knew she would be this scary, overprotective mama bear? Her husband had described her as dainty and oblivious. Obviously he knew little about her. Also, the fact that Iemitsu's file said that he had two children instead of one was also suspicious. Did one die at birth? Or was there an accident?

He doesn't have much time to dwell on the subject any longer before he catches sight of Takeshi Yamamoto, the boy who was supposed to be Ietsyoshi's rain guardian. Well, that was the plan anyway. Right now he was just a potential rain guardian.

He's got a big smile on his face as he talks loudly to a brown haired girl that shyly walks beside him. If that's not bad enough, then the fact that boy who was Ietsu's potential storm guardian was with them too, didn't make things any better.

Reborn wanted to think that it was wrong. Things weren't supposed to turn out this way. Those boys were Ietsuyoshi's guardians and they didn't belong with anyone else, and yet the three of them looked so natural together that it almost looked as if the storm and the rain had found the sky.

That girl was special.

She was clumsy. Constantly tripping over her own two feet, failing grades, getting bullied and picked on by students and adults alike, and she was awkward as all hell. Yet at the same time she was warm and welcoming and the type of person that people just flocked to naturally.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were proof of this.

It seemed wrong to split them up, but Reborn knew he had to. After all, they were supposed to be guardians for the tenth boss of the Vongola family. They were destined for bigger and better things; letting them get away was just not an option.

He tilts his fedora slightly.

If Ietsuyoshi wasn't going to make an effort to get his guardians, then he would just have to push the boy in the right direction.

The trio of friends disappear in the distance.

Reborn leaves to seek out a lazy blond haired boy, and later he'll try to figure out why these potential guardians are attracted to the wrong person. She's not the sky they need.

 **oOo**

Ietsuyoshi thinks he's reached his boiling point.

Nana wasn't home, so it had been very easy for Reborn to scold him about his grades while the woman was gone. His grades had plummeted a bit over the past week. Instead of getting B's and C's, he was getting C's and D's. He was just a couple of points away from failing English.

Reborn hadn't been happy about that.

If only to add salt to an open wound; the hit-man had snuck into his room only to find what kind of mess Ietsu's been living in. His bed hadn't been made, there was dirty clothing all over the floor, dirty dishes on the bed stand, and an odd order omitting from the room itself.

The man had kicked him in the stomach hard enough for Ietsuyoshi to worry about possible bruises. Even now, it still hurt. He holds his side in pain as he throws all of his laundy in the laundry basket, simultaneously stacking the dirty dishes in a neat pile besides the door.

He straightens up his bed the best he can, and shoves any unwanted trash into a bag and leaves it outside his room.

On his way downstairs he balances dirty dishes, laundy, and trash; but he still has time to look up at the attic door and wonder if Tsuna was up there. Actually, there's a possibility she hasn't come home yet.

Ietsu wants to say that he doesn't know a lot about her, but he does. They used to be best friends, and though he's not entirely sure what changed exactly, he remembers a lot about her kinks and habits.

For example, normally Tsuna took all of her shoes upstairs into her bedroom. The only pair that ever remained at the door were her running shoes; if they were still there, it meant she was home. If they were gone, then there was a huge chance that she went out somewhere.

Ietsu passes by the door and checks everywhere twice, but her shoes still aren't there.

If she wasn't home, where could she be? There was a storm outside with lightning and thunder and so much rain; if she was out in this weather, then there's a large chance of her getting sick. Or hurt. Or worse

His eyebrows furrow with something acute to worry, but he shakes his head. The only reason he's worried is because if she gets sick, then she might get him sick. Yeah, he repeats in his head. That's a good reason to be worried.

The front door opens after an hour. Ietsuyoshi has long finished cleaning his room; when he peaks his head down the stairs, he's a bit disappointed to see his mother walking inside rather than Tsuna.

By then, Reborn is long gone.

"Honey, sorry I'm late. Dinner will be done in no time!"

Ietsuyoshi finds himself rolling his eyes instead of responding with the usual, 'Okay, I love you.' His mother doesn't seem to notice, because she carries on without saying anything else.

He sighs and looks out the window.

His face contorts at the sight of a car pulling up in their driveway. Tsuna's inside of it; when she gets out, Ietsu notices that she's wearing an outfit that's way too big for her. The brown haired girl gives a very deep bow and waves at the two boys in the car; Gokudera and Yamamoto, Ietsuyoshi recognizes them both.

The car door closes and she stays there until it's gone.

The smile on her face softens a bit, and almost falls completely when she turns towards the house. Everything would've been fine, had it not been for the fact that there was a hit man downstairs in the kitchen with Mama.

There's a very loud bang downstairs; Ietsuyoshi comes running just in time to see Tsuna against the wall with a hand holding tightly onto her neck. She looks like a deer in the headlights; scared, and very aware of the danger in front of her. "Who," The hit man growls as he towers over her. "Are. You?"

She reaches out and jabs her finger into one of his pressure points; he's forced to release her, and her knees buckle in attempt to get away. "W-W-Who are you?" She repeats, terrified and shaking.

There's a deadly glint in the man's eyes, and Ietsuyoshi realizes that he has to step in to prevent Tsuna's imminent death. "Stop! Fuck, she lives here!"

Reborn drags Tsuna to her feet by grabbing her collar, she shoots him a glare so cold that it could freeze hell. "If that's true, then explain why I haven't seen her before?"

"Whenever she's home, she stays in her room. You always come at six and she leaves around four, and she normally comes home first while you're still stalking me at school. Besides, you don't even live here anymore!"

"So then what's your relationship with her?"

Ietsuyoshi hesitates. Obviously, Tsuna was family. She was his sister. She's his twin. The boy looks at the iron grip the man has on her sister's shirt; it gives him a sense of discomfort that he doesn't enjoy.

"She's my," He pauses. Tsuna looks at him with big round eyes that remind him of why he used to be so protective of her. Why he would always stand up for her when they were little and why he would drag her along with him no matter where he went; it was because she was his sister.

Out of jealously and spite and god knows what else, things had changed.

He changed. He realizes this now, and yet the wrong words come out of his mouth. "She's just a stranger who lives in my house."

Tsuna's bright brown eyes turn a shade of orange as she shoves Reborn away with more strength than the man would've ever expected from a tiny girl. "I'm his sister, but not by choice. I'm just not considered a part of this family." She snarls. "I don't want to be a part of it anyway."

Tsuna breezes past the hitman with ease; neither of them hear her at all as she runs of the stairs and disappears on the second floor. Reborn's cobalt black eyes give the fourteen year old a harsh glare; Ietsu shudders under the pressure. "That's no way to talk to your sister."

"She's not my sister."

 **oOo**

Tsunayoshi Sawda was born from both Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana; she was the youngest child by around five minutes, meaning that Ietsu and Tsuna grew up as twins.

That being said, her existence in this house was almost nonexistent. Reborn was positive that if it wasn't for the incident downstairs, he would've never known that she lived here.

She was just so quiet. Reborn understands this as he makes a point of following her around; without letting the other Sawada's know, of course.

When she walked around the house it was almost as if she knew where every creak was, how hard she had to push the door to prevent it from squeaking, and even how to retrieve things from downstairs and head back up to her room without being noticed.

Reborn has a lot of questions, but some of them answer themselves. He's noticed that Tsuna never, ever joins the rest of her family for a meal or to just spend time together. She always waits until hours after or hours before they use the kitchen before she makes her own meal and takes it upstairs, unnoticed.

In addition to that, Sawada Tsunayoshi lacks personnel belongings.

Outside her bedroom, the only thing Tsuna owned was a pair of running shoes that Reborn had been sure belonged to Ietsu. Inside her bedroom, which was in the attic, which was very strange considering there was a spare bedroom they were using as a guest room instead of making it Tsuna's room.

Anyway, inside her bedroom was a bit different. She didn't have much hidden up there either. Maybe a couple uniforms, a couple pairs of clothing, another pair of running shoes, a bed, a dresser, and a light in the middle of the room.

If Reborn had to guess which item was the most important to her, he would have to guess that it was the computer on her bed- of which he had tried to hack into but had come across nothing but failure.

Perhaps it was her cellphone. She always had that thing on her.

The Sawada family was complicated. So far he's had trouble with every one of them; every time he tries to approach Tsuna, she bolts. If he catches her in a corner, then she looks like a cornered animal. She gets this look in her eyes that says she's got nothing to lose.

The first time she hit him with that animal like glare, he had froze and slowly reached for his gun. She got away. His fingers had been dancing across the cold metal of his pistol, but he restrained himself. If she was already shaking and trembling in fear every time she saw him, then a gun wouldn't make anything better.

It's early in the morning when Tsuna heads out; long, long before anyone else. She's not really guarded; but Reborn can tell that she knows that he's watching her. Outside the door he sees Takeshi greet her with a very eccentric good morning, whereas Hayato clicks his tongue at the baseball protege before bowing his head to Tsuna as low as possible.

She stutters something Reborn can't hear; but the smile on her face is one that she never shows inside. Tsuna was something special, and with the right training she might turn out to be a better boss than her brother.

While Ietsuyoshi had lightning flames, there was a chance that Tsuna might have sky flames.

He'd have to talk to Nono about this.

It was going to be hard to explain why he didn't live with the Sawada's anymore.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave some feedback :)**

 **Things we've learned:**

 **1.** Reborn was kicked out!

 **2.** Ietsuyoshi has lightning flames!

 **3\. (; ･`д･´)❔？**


End file.
